The fixations for bone fractures generally comprise internal fixation and external fixation according to the areas and complexity of the fractures.
The internal fixation of fractures utilizes metallic screws, reconstruction plates, bone marrow screws to directly fix the fractured bones from inside or outside thereof. The major benefit of the internal fixation is to provide strong support or compressing feature to the fractured area to keep the fractured bones in correct anatomical configuration and maintain the stable circumstance during the period of restoration of the fractured area. There is no object projecting from the body and the limitation to the patient is reduced. The related disclosures of prior art are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,733, US20030105462 and US20090093849.
The external fixation of fractures utilizes multiple bars 1 which are located in the patient's body and connected with the fractured bones 2, as shown in FIG. 1. The bars 1 are connected with a connector located externally to the patient's body to form a support frame 3. The support frame 3 is installed to the outside of the area of fractured bones 2 to provide the support among a larger area. This way provides firm support to the open fracture or comminuted fracture. The related disclosures of prior art are disclosed in US Patent No. US20090216282, US20110190770, US20040260223, US20050043730, US20090326532, US20070055234 and US20070161984. The drawback of the external connector is that the support frame 3 is too bulky which is not convenient for the everyday living and the scope of the activities of the patients.